Affairs, Accidents, Adultery and Alcohol!
by SianRosie
Summary: Sam s diary since she joined the hospital that Dylan worked at and first met him. Sam s thoughts about the man she fell in love with, her family situation and her love for saving people s lives.
1. Month 1 Day 1: My life Starts now

_**This is my new fanfic which I will update everyday (well I will try to). This chapter is basically a chapter to sum up her life so far and to try and explain a few details. Please read, review and favorite!**_

Month 1 - Day 1

My life has been hard, very hard. My dad died in Afghanistan after he stepped on a land mine. He was amazing. Well that's what my mother said to my younger sister and me after his funeral when I was 8 and my sister was 6. We have both had it hard. We have had to learn how to look after each other, when we get bullied at school because our dad died. All I know is that for all my life I have wanted to be like him…An army medic who helps people who need it most.

I got told all the time when I was younger that he was a great man who saved many lives but I didn't know him. We were always moving towns and he was constantly away from home. It didn't help that mother cried most of the time, she was so worried he was not coming home alive and well but in a wooden box.

My sister was the worst though she was really young when he started going away so when he came back she hardly recognized him. He was devastated that she didn't recognize him and nearly quit the army but in the end saving people was what he loved and did best. So he apologized to us about all this and then went back to the army.

I am doing this in his honor. I want to make him proud like he did every single time he came home with stories about people who he saved, how thankful they were and how much he had risked to save them. I have moved away from my hometown, my mother and my sister and have moved to Plymouth where I will now be working at Plymouth hospital as a F1.

I know it will be exciting working in an actual Emergency Department and saving peoples lives everyday but all I want to do is follow in my dad`s footsteps and train to be an army medic. I just have to work hard, keep my head down and not get involved with anyone. No friends, no allies and defiantly no enemies to destroy my dreams.

I start at work at 8am, first having to find a Dr. M Williams who will show me to my mentor and then I can start work. I finish at 6pm a classic shift of mine that I will do 5 days a week.

I have settled into a nice flat in the center of town where I can cycle to work in 15 minutes and enjoy long runs through parks to let all my anxiety out. I have decided to write this diary to let y sister know how I feel if anything happens to me while I am in the Army. She needs to know that I wanted to do it and that I wasn't forced into it. I want her to take inspiration from two doctors who wanted to help save people and carry on what they wanted to do.

I might not get along with people like some people do but I know I want to make people better. I want to fix people because I couldn't fix my dad, both mentally and physically. Thanks to my dad I know never to trust men because they just rip you up and forget about you. When you need them most they are not there and in the end they leave you to fend for yourself in this hard world with wars, bombings, murdering, suicide and death. Women don't need men no matter what. We are stronger and cleverer than men plus we can multitask. Now I am going to show everyone that we can survive without men, _my life starts now!_

_**Please look at my YouTube video on Sam and Dylan at:**_

_**.com/watch?v=yOZDIqnXzi4**_


	2. Month 1 Day 2: New Job new people

Month 1 – Day 2: New Job. New People

I woke up early this morning ready for the busy day ahead of me. I had a shower then put on some jeans and a baggy shirt and then quickly made myself some breakfast. By then it was 7.43am so I walked out of the door and mounted my bike. I had a quick but adrenaline rushed journey to the new hospital where I would be working for the next year or so.

In all Plymouth hospital was a large but quite old building with an ambulance station outside and a reasonable sized car park. I locked my bike in the bike stands outside and headed inside to for fill my life`s dream.

The ED was pretty busy for 8am and I realized it would be like this a lot of the time. The inside was much more modern than the outside and I was rather shocked when I walked in and was met by a fresh coat of paint and new equipment. After a long stare at the place that I would be working in I walked over to reception and was met by a guy called Rob Connor.

"Hi. I am looking for a Dr. M. Williams." I asked politely. The man then looked down his wide framed glasses at me and then began to type on his computer again. "Hello…. You are the receptionist, aren't you?" I asked sternly. He did not want to get on the wrong side of me in the morning or he will get an earful.

"Yes I am but who are?" Rob replied in a rather slow and arrogant tone that made me want to hit him. He didn't have to take that tone with me. I was only asking a simple question.

"I am Dr. Sam Nicholls and I want to speak with Dr. M. Williams please." I claimed whilst trying to stay calm and collective like all the books said to do when you were in an annoying situation. Although Rob didn't seem very happy because there was a large queue forming behind me.

"Ok I will just get someone to go and tell him for you. But while you wait for him could you move away from the desk so I can sort out the queue" Rob indicated over to the waiting area. I then sat on one of the seats and waited whilst flicking through various aged magazines.

After a few minutes a rather tall man with short brown hair and hazel eyes approached me. "Hello, are you Dr. Samantha Nicholls?" The man questioned. I thought that this must be Dr. Williams because this man defiantly looked like a doctor pulling in a very good income.

"It`s Sam not Samantha. Are you Dr. Williams?" I asked holding out my hand for him to shake. He grabbed hold of my hand with just the right amount of force whilst telling me he was Dr. Williams and that I was to follow him to his office.

He led me through various doors and down a few brightly light corridors until we reached a wooden door with a metal name label on it. It read:

_**Dr. M. Williams**_

_**Clinical Lead**_

He opened the door and held it open for me as I walked in. There were 3 other people in the room already. Two of which looked the same age as me, one a girl and the other a boy but both with brown hair but different colored eyes. The other person in the room was a woman who looked around 30 with dyed black hair and green eyes.

"Dr. Samantha Nicholls this is Dr. Amy Wright and Dr. Tom Barton, your fellow F2`s." Dr. Williams explained. I shock their hands quickly without a word to either of them but quickly corrected Dr. William`s "Samantha". I had not been someone`s Samantha for a long while now. I did not say a word to either of the F2`s because I was not going to be getting to know them so what's the point in making pointless chit-chat. "And this is Dr. Lucy Mason one of the doctors who will be mentoring one of you. But at the moment we are missing the other mentor. Sorry about this. I did tell him to be on time or else."

At that moment the door swung open. A medium height, medium built man with dark blonde hair, blue eyes and an unshaven face walked in and just nodded at Dr. Williams. "This is Dr. Dylan Keogh." Dr. Williams explained to us whilst Dr. Keogh just grumbled something at us and then just stared at the floor.

"I know he might seem to be like a prize grump and an utter bore but he is a great doctor and will mentor one of you to the best of his abilities." Dr. Mason grinned trying to settle us back down again after this strange man came in.

"Now about your mentors, I will be mentoring you, Amy." Dr. Williams pointed to her. This means that I either get Miss. smiley or Mr. grumpy then I thought to myself. "And Dr. Mason will be mentoring Tom so that means Dylan, you will be mentoring Samantha.

"Sam" I corrected Dr. Williams again.

At first I wondered how I was going to cope with such a grumpy person everyday but then I had an amazing plan to butter him up so I could do well in this hospital and I might even be able to cheer him up in the process. I have to do well or else my dreams will be gone. I am not going to let **DR. DYLAN KEOGH** ruin this for me just because he is as moody as mould.

Dr. Williams then left the room and Dr. Mason, Tom and Amy followed closing the door behind them. I was then left face-to-face with my mentor how did not look like a highly paid doctor but a homeless drunk who had just came off the street. He then explained to me that he would stay out of my way and I would stay out of his in return for good updates about my progress to Dr. Williams. I knew this was not going to work but I was just going to have to go along with it for the time being until he decides to mentor me properly.

Dr. Keogh then walked out of the office and disappeared for the rest of the day leaving me to treat patients, freely without any restrictions. After my first, long and tiring day at work I went home and ran a bath for myself. Now here I am writing my thoughts in this diary. I wonder what Dr. Keogh is doing right now… I thought…

_**Guys PLEASE review I feel like no one likes this story but then I get people favouriting it and telling me how good it is on youtube but then I have no updates. Again PLEASE REVIEW! It will really help me write more. It only takes 5 minutes! Even if it just says "this is good" it will help me write more.**_

_**While you are at it please take a look at my youtube videos at:**_

_**.com/user/SianRosie?feature=mhee**_


	3. Month 2: Told you it wouldnt work

_**I would like to say thank you to **__**Amata-Mae, curlyCarly and BeckyAdams for reviewing this and am dearly grateful that you have had the time to tell me how you feel about the storyline.**_

Month 2: Told you it wouldn't work

I actually told you last month that Dr. Keogh`s plan would not work. Firstly I have decided to write this every month as firstly I will have more to say monthly than daily and second of all I don't really have the time to write this daily when I have to read many medical journals in my spare time.

Now back to what happened this month. On my 2nd week at Plymouth hospital Dr. Williams asked me where my mentor, Dr. Keogh, was. I didn't know so he went to find him. In the end Dr. Keogh had a go at me for grassing him up and then just stormed out. 2 hours later Dr. Keogh appeared in the staff room.

"Sam, I`m… sorry for… earlier. I didn't mean it like that… it`s just I have to mentor you or else I have to move to another hospital and… I just can't move again." Dr. Keogh muttered to me whilst opening his locker.

"It`s ok Dr. Keogh. I just want to do well here and I can`t afford to get in trouble with Dr. Williams on my second week here. I just want to be a good doctor." I admitted quietly.

"Call me Dylan when we`re not working. I shouldn't have made you lie to Dr. Williams in the first place. Now… if you want to be a good doctor… you are partnered up with one of the best and I promise you I will help you be the best doctor you can be or else I will come dressed to work as a clown if, by the end of this, you are a rubbish doctor. Deal?" Dylan explained whilst holding out a rather large hand for me to shake.

"Deal!" I replied whilst shaking his hand and realizing that he was not too bad after all and that I was lucky to have such a great mentor.

"I want you to read all of these by the end of the week then." Dylan demanded as he handed me a pile of medical books. I sighed. These would take ages to read and I would have to spend most of the night reading to get through these in time. "Don't be too happy, will you."

Now that, was Dylan stupid sense of humor. Its ridiculous and shambolic and you don't know if to laugh at his jokes or tell him off because they are both offensive and insanely funny at the same time.

The next few days were the most tiring days of my life due to staying up half the night every night reading the medical journals Dylan had gave me to read. After a whole week of reading in my spare time I finished them all and gave them back.

"Here. Ha! I have completed them all on time!" I shouted in his face. I was quite proud of myself actually because I had managed to stay awake through the day, be a good doctor, read the books through the night and managed to cheer Mr. grumpy up nearly everyday.

"Here you go." Dylan boasted as he handed over more medical journals. I sighed again. Now I really didn't know how I was going to do this all over again for another week. "Haha! Thought I would ruin your day and give you them to read by next week." My face had turned from happy to utter shock to in about 1 second flat and in that time he had ruined my week.

"Thanks, you know I have all the time in the world to spend reading medical journals and as a matter of fact I do not have a life outside of here. I never go out and have a drink too! Just because you have no friends and such a boring life does not give you the right to make someone else`s life a misery." I shouted and retreated home.

At the time I had thought I was right and that he shouldn't be giving me endless "homework" to do but as the night went on I realized that I should be asking for more work not declining it. If I wanted to be a good doctor, reading all the medical journals in the world was just going to be something I had to do.

I phoned him up as soon as I realized I was wrong but his phone went to answerphone so I left a short but apologetic message:

"Erm.. Hi… I am sorry about earlier. I now know that If I want to be a good doctor I have to read those journals and listen to your advice as you were a F2 once so you know what it`s like. Again sorry. Bye."

I went to work the next day and apologized again to Dylan and accepted the journals that he handed me this time. He was actually quite kind about the whole situation and really didn't mind how moody I was. Treating patients has been amazing we have had RTA patients to deal with, overdoses, broken bones, breathing difficulties and a heart attack patients all of which have been very interesting although it will be great when I can treat them without someone always checking you are doing it right and assessing your abilities.

Yesterday Amy and Tom asked me to a nightclub. Dylan said that I needed a night off so told me to accept their generous offer. Tonight we are meeting at a new nightclub in town and are going to get well and truly drunk as none of us have work in the morning. This night out actually might be quite fun. At first I decided not to have any friends but I think that although we have hardly talked (except for when we treat a patient) that after tonight they could be referred to as friends!

I just hope I have a good time tonight because after all the reading I am now stressed out, tired, fed up of diseases and bored of my homelife! I just need to let my hair down tonight, get drunk and forget about the hellish month I have ever had!

_**Next update will be up tomorrow morning! Again please read, review and favorite!**_

_**Check out my YouTube channel at:**_

_**.com/user/SianRosie?feature=mhee**_


	4. Month3: I am never going to drink again

_**Hi. I will try and update everyday but as I go back to school tomorrow I might not get time to so might have to try and do it every few days. P.s I have never bet before so my knowledge of gambling is limited o looked it up on the Internet. So I apologize in advance if it is completely wrong.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Month 3: I am never getting drunk again!

I AM NEVER DRINKING ALCOHOL AGAIN! Firstly it just embarrasses me even more than usual. Secondly it gives you a bad headache and makes you feel sick for ages. Thirdly you end up doing things that you will regret later. The night started off really well but it started to go downhill as the amount of alcohol increased in our systems.

I arrived at the nightclub at 8 o'clock after dressing myself in a short, blue, cocktail dress with a pair of black high heels and a small blue clutch bag. Usually I would not have worn this as it shows all the parts of my body which I hate (my over sized thighs, my large hip bones that stick out, my small boobs and my short legs) but I just had to wear a dress otherwise I would have looked out of place and this was one of the only dress that I owned that was suitable for the occasion.

When I arrived at the club, Amy and Tom were already there. Amy was wearing a yellow dress that was elasticated in the middle that showed off her perfect hourglass figure, a pair of yellow high heels and a yellow, fluffy clutch bag. Tom was wearing a pair of jeans with a red-checkered shirt and black suede shoes. In all Tom looked rather handsome and Amy looked beautiful but I just looked plain and simple. Amy and Tom would have loads of people come up to them and offer them drinks as they looked the part but I knew I would just feel left out I thought whilst meeting Amy and Tom in the freezing cold.

"You look amazing. If I was looking for a girlfriend, which I am, I would definitely ask you ask although I don't think a work relationship would work so I wont!" Tom admitted.

"Well thanks but you didn't need to complement me. I look terrible compared to you two!" I said blushing slightly.

"No. You look amazing Sam, really." Amy claimed whilst dragging Tom and I into the club. The club was buzzing with people and was really loud. There were loads of people in there and we had to search 3 unoccupied bar stools to sit on. Amy ordered the first round of drinks which she chose vodka shots to start the evening off. I quickly knocked mine back then pulled a face to express how vile and strong the vodka was.

Amy just knocked it back with a straight face and so did Tom. They seemed to be used to having a night out but I was defiantly rusty and needed some help to get me into the swing of things.

"Come on then. Tell us what`s up. Just consider us your uncle Tom and aunty Amy?" Amy asked me.

"I`m not… I am just… its nothing." I replied not knowing what to say, as I never was someone who was good with words. I preferred my own company and when talking to people made small talk and then walked away to find somewhere where no one was occupying so I didn't have to put up with pointless conversations.

"Come on we didn't come here to sit here with nothing to do did we? Tom, order some more drinks and then we talk about stuff with isn't to do with medicine as we all know medicine can be a boring subject to talk about out on a night out." Amy suggested. Tom and I laughed knowing that she was correct.

Tom ordered 2 bottles of beer and a glass of wine. "How did you know I like beer?" I asked as I picked the bottle up and took a sip of the cold liquid.

"You look like a beer type of girl not a wine type!" Tom acknowledged in a flirtatious manner. We both blushed bright red at the way he had just said it whilst Amy just laughed her head off. I personally didn't find it funny just embarrassing that a work colleague had an obvious crush on me.

"How do you and Tom know each other?" I asked trying to make conversation so I wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

"We went to the same uni and we shared a flat at the moment." Amy replied whilst flicking her hair and winking at a man at the end of the bar.

"Stop flirting with every man you come in contact with otherwise you will end up being taken advantage of. And you don't want that, do you?" Tom asked Amy. You could tell that their relationship was more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend although as the night went on this scenario change completely. After a lot of chatting, Amy and Tom went over in the corner of the club and started "playing tongue hockey" (not my choice of words, Dylan`s) and I was getting drunker and drunker too. From then onwards I can`t remember what happened but Dylan filled me in with what happened.

At 10:30 I first texted Dylan telling him that we were at a club in town and that the DJ was my new best friend as he was going to take me to McDonalds later. Then I phoned Dylan saying that a clown was chasing me around the club and that I felt like he was going to kill me. After he heard that call he got into his car and went to the nightclub.

Amy told me that Dylan walked in trying to find us but ended up slipping on a pile of sick. In the end he found Amy and Tom "playing tongue hockey" and me throwing up in the ladies toilet.

Dylan then took us back to his place, as he could not get us to tell him where we lived as we supposedly said "that he was a stranger and that we should never trust strangers." We all ended up sleeping in his living room with his dog.

I remember waking up the next morning with a pounding headache and seeing Tom and Amy throwing up into 2 small bins. I remember the smell of coffee flooding into the room as Dylan brought us 3 strong cups of coffee.

"Drink these now." Dylan shouted at us "I`m not doing this again. I am NOT a child-minder." We all whispered sorry and drank our coffee solemnly.

"Samantha, Next time you decide to fancy someone, go for someone younger." Dylan hissed to me. Then I remembered what happened in the car (well snippets of what happened.):

_I started to go light headed from the effects of the alcohol and began to flirt with Dylan, Dr. Keogh._

In that moment I realized what an idiot I had been. I thought I would never be able to face him again after some of the things I said that night, which are not going to be written down because I don't want to be reminded about my mistakes in later life and they are too rude to be mentioned anyway!

"Sorry. I was _very_ drunk. I can hardly remember what I said too. Was what I said that bad?" I asked hoping that he could forgive me and still be my mentor.

"Some things you said were very personal and offensive but at the same time highly flirtatious. I think we can just forget about what happened last night as you clearly can`t remember much yourself and you are sorry." Dylan said.

After me, Amy and Tom had sobered up we made our excuses and walked home. I quickly sobered up and even had time to do some reading that day then fell asleep after the terrible ordeal I had been through.

After a few days of awkward moments between me and Dr. Keogh things settled down and he even became a bit friendlier after he stopped quoting what I had said that night.

We dealt with normal ED patients for the rest of the month and I even managed to get through Dylan`s recommended books list too. Amy and Tom invited me on one of their crazy nights out again but I declined. After the last time I realized I didn't like alcohol that much and that I was never going on one of their nights out again.

Last week everyone in the ED has started putting bets on us F2 to see who will drop out of our training as someone always does. At the moment the odds are:

Tom: 4/1

Amy: 6/1

Sam: 2/1

I was personally shocked at the bets. My odd are pretty impressive considering that Tom and Amy`s rates are higher than mine. Dylan says that he has seen the other F2`s at work and that Tom`s got a good medical knowledge but finds it hard to treat the patients and Amy gets on well with the patients but is a bit slow at treating them. Dylan says that so far I am outrunning the others and that he would bet on me if he could but he can't because he is my mentor.

I am getting to know Dr. Keogh quite well now and actually enjoy his company. He can be grumpy at times but its nothing that a coffee with 3 sugars and a jammie dodger can sort out. It`s quite cute that he calls me Samantha not Sam. Everyone nowadays calls me Sam not Samantha, as it isn't very cute now that I am older. He`s quite handsome when you look at him closely and could easily improve if he shaved, had a hair cut and bought some new clothes. OK now I am fascinating too much about Dylan. Need to stop or I will get carried away with myself!

_**Please review and favorite as it cheers me up when someone does and lets me know people are enjoying it!**_


End file.
